Collège Françoise Dupont
is a public secondary school (collège in French) that Baxter and his classmates attend. ''Note: The French word "collège" does not have the same meaning as the English word "college." In France, collège is for French grades six (ages 11-12) to nine (ages 14-15). The American equivalent would be Middle School or Junior High School.'' Appearance The exterior of the school is tan with a slate blue cobbled roof, and the building is three stories tall. Entrance The front of the building has eight large arched windows, each slightly inset with a striped design above them. The steps leading up to the entrance door widen as they approach the sidewalk, and vice versa towards the entrance. The double entrance doors are dark oak, with grey handles. Above the doors is a white banner with red outline hanging down. Above the banner is a large circular window, four rectangular windows, and a smaller circular window on each side. Courtyard The entrance to the courtyard has a diagonal black and white checkerboard pattern, with a slate cream under this design. On either side of the entrance doors is a wooden bench, and two chalkboards The courtyard is made up of slate grey concrete, with white lines painted on to make a basketball court. On either side of the courtyard is a basketball hoop hanging by white rope. There is also a set of green metal stairs on either side of the courtyard, leading up to the second floor rooms. Next to the stairs are green support pillars, supporting the platforms above. Second Floor The second floor has a green overhang, slate cream walls, and thin green metal pillars about for structural support of the overhang. The platform jutting out from the wall, designed to get around the second floor, is made of a green metal. The second floor also has the entrances to the various classrooms. Most of the classrooms have large windows and a birch door. Other rooms have no inward windows and a dark oak door with a window. At the bottom left of the stairs leading to the library is the headmaster's office. Third Floor The third floor has only one room, the Library. The stairs leading up to the library are a light slate cream, with a slate orange and light brown banister. Just underneath the slight overhang of the banister is small white stone rectangles, positioned evenly throughout. Just at the apex of the two stairs is a stone design of a fleur de lis, with a downward-facing bow and flowers within the bow. The doors to the library are dark oak, with large windows and no discernible handles. Employees * Mr. Damocles (Headmaster/principal) * Caline Bustier (French, poetry and literature/literacy teacher) * Ms. Mendeleiev (Physics, Chemistry, and Math teacher) * Armand D'Argencourt (P.E and fencing teacher) * Ms. Quatre (Special Education teacher) * Fred Haprèle (Assistant educator) Notable students Miss Quatre's class *Baxter Eberusu (class representative / class clown) *Valery Eruzu *Gunther Eberusu *Daniel Gutieresu *Jenny Maku *Teressa Aojiroi *Christian Amerika *Jin Gure *Rogan Tomasu *Ashley Ketchamu *Lexi Adamasu *Savannah Aren *Leroy Lebeau *Lucas Calme *Chelsea L'oeildu-Tigre *Damian Ponceuses Other students *Lacopy Duchat Clubs The Video Game Club * Baxter Eberusu (leader) * Max Kanté * Daniel Gutieresu * Gunther Eberusu * Christian Amerika Trivia *Collège Françoise Dupont also appears originally Here too * The collège has been part of multiple akumatized villains attacks. **In "Magnetic", It was broken down by a Metal object. * The collège is located near the Eiffel Tower, in front of a park, and across the street from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Category:Places Category:Buildings Category:Fictional places